Ichizo Uchiha
'Ichizo Uchiha '(イチゾー・アチッハー, Uchiha Ichizo) is a deadly Missing-nin from Konohagakure. Ichizo grew up not knowing that he was Uchiha, raised by the Segawa family. He is known for his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, as well as possessing the knowledge of some Kinjutsu. Background Adoption Story A unknown, unmarried Konoha Uchiha was in a relationship with a girl from another clan. They had grown up together, and they were in love. However, the girl's clan did not get along with the Uchihas. One day, the girl's father caught his daughter kissing the Uchiha. Furious, he forbid her to ever see him again, or he would kill him. The Uchiha tried and tried, but never saw the girl again. However, the father did not know that the Uchiha had gotten his daughter pregnant. She was able to conceal her pregnancy by telling her father that she was going on a trip once the signs of pregnancy were showing. She gave birth in secret, hiding at her friends' houses. Knowing she would never be able to keep the baby, she placed him on the doorstep of a local orphanage at night time. The next morning, the people running the orphanage noticed him, and took him in. The Segawa family adopted him, and named him Kanko Segawa. Ichizo grew up not knowing that he was even adopted Early Childhood Ichizo grew up raised by the Segawa family, not knowing that he was adopted yet. When the Segawas adopted him, they named him Kanko Segawa. Yuri Segawa was owned a stall at the market, selling fine linen and clothes. Kurin was a fisherman. Together, they both made enough money to support Ichizo. Becoming Genin At the age of 6, Ichizo entered the Academy. He was one of the best students, and his peers admired his work. Many of the teachers at the Academy agreed that one day this boy would become something very great and powerful. None of them knew that he would one day leave the village and plot to destroy it completely. After years of studying and hard work, Ichizo finally graduated from the Academy at age 11. The Chuunin Exams When Ichizo was 13, he began the Chuunin exams. He answered most of the questions correctly, which was not a big suprise for the testers. The biggest surprise for the testers was Ichizo's reaction to the final question. He did not get the question until it was almost too late, and it almost drove him mad with rage. He pooled this rage into his duels. He used very powerful techniques and incorporated and combined them in very unique creative ways. Unlocking Sharigan During his first mission as Chuunin, Ichizo saw his best friend get killed tragically in battle. This activated his Sharingan, the power that no one knew he had. It took him a while to fully understand what had happened, but when he did, it caused him to go into rage like never before. He was infuriated with everyone who had lied to him. He went on a rampage and killed many people, including his adopted parents. He left Konohagakure and hid in the forest, killing and injuring some members of the ANBU Black Ops. Ichizo was always on the move to avoid capture. He trained himself in the forest, perfecting his Sharingan, and sorting his emotions. Personality Appearance Outfit Jutsus